The present invention relates generally to computing technology, and more specifically, to data storage in a network.
Data centers may be configured to process large amounts or volumes of data. For example, a server may be coupled to a node or queue that may store data that is needed as part of the processing. The data stored in the node may be “hot” or “super-hot” data, which may be data needed by the server frequently and with short access times in order for the server to carry out all the tasks and functions allocated to it. In this respect, the node may serve as a cache for server data. Conversely, data that is not needed as frequently or that is not needed as quickly by the server (so-called “cold” data) may be stored at a remote location from the server.
In the context of processing data, issues associated with the availability of the data may serve as a bottleneck to network performance. For example, where a rate of requests or tasks received by the server is high, it is impractical to service those requests from the node/cache without degrading performance.